The Sea Jewels
The Sea Jewels is a crew on the Midnight Ocean. It currently flies the flag of The Sea Pearls. History The Sea Jewels was founded on July 19, 2008 by Delice who, soon after, formed the flag The sea Pearls on July 24, 2008. The Sea Jewels was closed down for a short time on July 15, 2009, reopening on August 18, 2009. Public Statement The Jewel Family is Back, and everybody welcome to join <3 Extended Public Statement Welcome to The Sea Jewels. Crew Poem Made By Delice THE iCEY TRINKET :Jewels of another colour to those whose :wonders leed shimmering and sleek the crystal is :found, tied to the ocean, the stone is bound, rays :of light spear through the blue,granting the rocks :with a different hue, on the cool floor, the best is :the view,yet life underwater can be frightening :too,for ornaments have their mishaps of :beauty,not much care in the clammering sea, :though each is timless and ultimately unique, :finding more gems we must seek, relating the :appearance to the icey trinket, considering the :environment is not a sure bet, still wondering :what gives it that awe, knowing some smooth :pearls come out raw, over the amount that is :needed of salt, ruining the texture it is too fault, :grains of sand form the shape, washing the glass :ashore on the cape, wishing to be that spec of :colour, knowing there is none like another. Crew Rules #ALWAYS ASK PTB ( Permission to Board ) before ye hop on a sailing ship. #NEVER LEAVE in battle. Once we are in a battle we cannot job anyone else, if ye really need to go explain why ye need to go to the officer in charge #When yer part of this crew ye will represent the crew while yer on a pillage with another crew, do yer job well when asked (This means Get on the station when asked even if ye don't like it, Don't laze, Don't tell others what to do) #Show respect to all members of the crew, disrespect will get you planked or even expelled from this crew. #On a ship don’t swear or spam, if you are not in charge don't shout or give orders. No lazing, attempts to trade or challenge for a fight to anyone while ship is sailing. #You are free to use any unlocked ships, but ye must replace any used stock, ALWAYS check officer bulletin board if it is not yer ship. #If ye become dormant too long I need to expel to help the crew in activeness, please give me a reason if ye know that you become dormant and how long it will possibly take. If ye see that yer out the crew after being dormant find a old crewbie (officer) < /tell name pirate > to ask if ye can come back if ye like to return to crew, if not I wish ye Fair Winds. ---- Crew colours, White/Black Promotion Requirements DON'T ASK for promotions, yer efforts will be noticed and ye will be ranked if we think yer ready. If ye ask too much to be ranked most likely ye won't get it. ;Cabin Person Ask to join and have fun ;Pirate Ye must be subscribed (pay for the game). ;Officer Trusted member. Skills of BROAD in Sails or Rig, Bilge, Carp, Guns and have yer own vessel. Have Officer training with the Captain or a Senior Officer. ;Fleet Officer Trusted & well known by the Crew and the Captain, and have the following stats: At least BROAD to SOLID in Sails or Rig, Bilge, Carp, Guns and Bnav, 3 puzzles to DISTINGUISHED or to RESPECTED. ;Senior Officer Trusted & well known by crew members and the Captain and also have the following stats: Skills at least SOLID to WEIGHTY in Sails or Rig, Bilge, Carp, Guns and Bnav, 3 puzzles to DISTINGUISHED or to RESPECTED. Swordfight and Rumble to BROAD.